Una tarde Virtuosa
by kisachanlover
Summary: Tezuka y Fuji son encerrados en los vestuarios por algunos chicos, todo lo necesario para que no sea una tarde aburrida es solo un poco de imaginacion..-que pasa si alguien deja huir por un momento a su imaginacion-


-…-

Prince of tennis no me pertenece de ninguna manera (o ryoma y sakuno habrian terminado juntos ToT) le pertenece al genialísimo Takeshi Konomi. Este fic esta hecho sin animos de lucro y con la firme disposición de entretener al lector…(y de preparar a la autora para ser escritora 0)

-…-

Silence…a deep and uncomfortable silence…

Silencio…un profundo e incomodo silencio

Se habían quedado encerrados en el vestuario por culpa de algún "misterioso" miembro del club de tenis

Fuji miraba con aparente interés las mallas de su raqueta…y Tezuka miraba el techo

Tras la ventana apersianada se veían 3 rostros…observando las escenas ,curiosos aunque los de adentro no se dieran cuenta

-eh…-dijo Fuji levantando la vista de su raqueta

-que?-dijo Tezuka fijando su mirada en el tensai

-no que tenias la llave?-dijo Fuji esperanzado y con una sonrisa apacible

-se la di a Oishi –dijo Tezuka bajando la mirada

-supongo que el se la dio a Eiji y Eiji le dijo a Momoshiro y por eso estamos encerrados-dijo Fuji soltando un suspiro

-suponemos-dijo Tezuka…

El silencio volvió a sentarse entre ellos y su amigo el aburrimiento se sentó al lado de Fuji…una mirada aburrida inundo los mares del joven…

Y el gran amor y compañera del silencio, la sobriedad, se sentó junto a Tezuka…

Todo señalaba que esa tarde seria muy…silenciosa, aburrida, pero sobria

Y hubiese sido así…sino hubiese irrumpido la imaginación en la habitación…

Acababa de salir de una fiesta y se había confundido de dirección…pobrecilla…, al llegar…sonrió al ver a los dos jóvenes y a sus acompañantes…y llamo a la intuición.

Esta llego en un remolino de aire…y con sus avivados ojillos intuyo lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos jóvenes, sonrió picaramente y susurro unas palabras al oído de la imaginación

Esta sonrió y dio unas volteretas, esparciendo su polvo imaginativo por los aires…y a empujones saco a aburrimiento y sobriedad de ahí, y finalmente convoco a su mejor amiga…el ensueño…

Y de esa manera la intuición se sentó junto a Fuji, y el ensueño junto a Tezuka…

El silencio miro atentamente a sus nuevas compañeras…

-que hacemos?-dijo Fuji levantando sus bellos mares y enfocando a Tezuka

Y el silencio, enfadado, salio de la habitación…

-no lo se-dijo Tezuka…su mente estaba en otros lares…en lo desconocido por la escritora…

Fuji intuyo que algo absorbía los pensamientos del buchou y no quiso importunarlo…pero…imaginación recordó su polvo y chasqueo los dedos…

Ambos pensaban en la persona que tenían en frente…

En ese momentito…la impulsividad tan impulsiva como siempre entro con una ráfaga de aire…y sonrió al ver a tan parecido trío…y aumento su sonrisa al ver a la pareja ahí sentada…

Se sentó al lado derecho de Fuji y sonrió con entusiasmo a las demás…

Fuji sonrió y camino hacia Tezuka sentándose a su lado…Tezuka se puso nervioso al sentir la cercanía del tensai…

Cosa que Fuji noto…e intuyo que ese nerviosismo era por el…y sonrió con picardía…

El misterio convocado por ensueño cerró las persianas con un soplo…

La tarde había cambiado radicalmente…ahora era imaginativa, intuitiva, soñadora, impulsiva, pero misteriosa…

Fuji pensaba como hacer que el buchou se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Tezuka soñaba (sin dejarlo traslucir) que Fuji lo amaba.

Y como nada sucedía…la impulsividad con esa impulsividad tan característica suya (era puro impulso!!) convoco a sus amigas del alma…decisión, sinceridad y al acorazonado amor…las virtudes sonrieron al hallarse juntas. El amor se sintió en su elemento a lo lejos unos rosales dieron rosas tardías…

-Tezuka…en que piensas?-dijo Fuji dejándose llevar por un súbito impulso

-nada…-susurro Tezuka…sintió un escalofrío…en esos mismos instantes la decisión lo fulminaba con la mirada- y tu?-

-yo?...pensaba en ti-dijo Fuji sonriendo angelicalmente

La decisión bailo con la impulsividad alegremente

La imaginación beso al misterio y el amor, la intuición y el ensueño se alertaron...era hora del jaque mate…

Tezuka se sonrojo al oír esto…la sinceridad tomo las riendas del momento y soplo sus polvos sobre Tezuka

-yo…también pensaba en ti...-susurro el buchou, su rostro tomando un color carmin mas fuerte

Fuji sonrió picaramente y lo besó

Las virtudes juzgaron su labor terminada y se retiraron con una ráfaga de viento…excepto el amor…que no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar una rosa en una mesa…

Pero al ver su reloj se marcho rápidamente…

Una vez que aparentemente todas las virtudes se habían ido...

La mentira salio de su escondite y rió divertida…hizo una pirueta y se fue en un torbellino de hojas…

-"que nunca llegue a enterarse de que yo tengo una llave de repuesto"-pensó Tezuka Kunimitsu con una sonrisa triunfal…

--

Joo…realmente espero q les haya gustado!!

Ami me gusto sobremanera escribirlo…

Me encanto lo de las virtudes…

Porfaaa…dejenme un review!!

:3…porfiss

Atte…

Kisu kisa…


End file.
